


L'Amore è Nell'Aria Stasera

by KumikoIshida



Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 04:12:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14887395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KumikoIshida/pseuds/KumikoIshida
Summary: Mitsui ha una brillante intuizione, di quelle che capitano una volta nella vita.La squadra lo segue nel tentativo di trasformare gli allenamenti in un musical.E tutto verrà da sè...





	L'Amore è Nell'Aria Stasera

Miyagi stava finalmente riuscendo a parlare in privato ad Ayako, con la scusa che lui sarebbe diventato il capitano e lei era la manager, quando i suoi occhi colsero l'immagine di un ghignante Mitsui che complottava da solo in un angolino della palestra.  
Capì immediatamente che stava per farne una delle sue. Di solito serio e deciso, ogni tanto Mitsui si faceva prendere da qualche demone infantile, che lo faceva comportare come un bambino rompiscatole; non per niente, a volte gli amici lo chiamavano “Tritapalle”. Se lo era guadagnato, quel soprannome.  
-Rukawa non si fida di nessuno, dovrebbe legare un po' più con gli al... ehi, Miyagi, ma mi stai ascoltando?- chiese Ayako, stizzita.  
-Eh? Ah, scusa, stavo guardando Mitsui. Credo abbia in mente qualcosa.  
-Oh, magnifico, siamo a posto, spero non faccia casino!  
-Quante pensi che siano le poss... ah!- Miyagi e Ayako si erano ritrovati Mitsui addosso. Il teppista della squadra aveva cinto loro il collo con le braccia e guardava l'uno e l'altra con fare da cospiratore.  
-“Io l'ho già capito”.- disse, con un tono che sembrava più un'intonazione che un convenevole.  
-Oh, Kami Sama...- si lagnò Ayako.  
-Cosa, cosa hai capito?- sbottò Miyagi, -Un cazzo, come al solito?  
-“Ma loro ancora NO!”- proseguì Mitsui. Appoggiò le mani sulle teste degli amici e lo costrinse a guardare verso un angolo della palestra, dove Hanamichi stava sbraitando addosso a Rukawa, la faccia a pochi centimetri dalla sua; Rukawa, di rimando, lo guardava in cagnesco, o per meglio dire... in volpesco.  
-Ma di cosa cazzo stai parlando?- tentò di intromettersi Miyagi nel delirio.  
-“Si stanno innamoraaandooo e il nostro trio... diventerà un duo.”- Ayako, appassionata di film Disney, aveva finalmente capito, e ridacchiava con una mano sulla bocca.  
-Ma quale trio, coglione? Per una volta, una, che siamo usciti con Sakuragi...- chiese Miyagi, con una gran voglia di spaccare la testa di Mitsui contro il muro. Lui voleva parlare da solo con Aya-chan... decise di ribattere ogni volta che Mitsui avesse aperto bocca.  
-“Tra stelle e pleniluni...”  
-Misui, devo dirti una cosa...  
-“Scè un'aria di masgia!”  
-Riguarda il tuo spacciatore...  
-“È un attimo cosììì rooomanticooo...”  
-Cambialo.  
-“VEDRAI LO PORTA VIIIAAA!”- L'intera palestra, ora, guardava Mitsui, che aveva urlato l'ultimo verso e aveva lasciato le spalle dei due amici per alzare le braccia in un plateale gesto da cantante lirico. Persino Sakuragi e Rukawa avevano smesso di insultarsi a vicenda e si erano girati a fissarlo.  
-Ma che cazzo prende a Mitsui?- chiese Hanamichi.  
-Nh... Do'aho, è una canzone del Re Leone.  
-Questo lo so anch'io, volpe! Aspetta... Cooosaaa? Mi stai dicendo che hai avuto un'infanzia? Non sei uscito dall'utero di tua madre già alto, figo-solo-io e rompicoglioni?  
-Guarda che qui l'unico rompicoglioni sei tu, idiota.  
-MITSUI!- sbraitò Akagi, -POSSO SAPERE CHE COSA HAI FUMATO?  
-Ho ho ho!- fece il coach Anzai.  
Una vocina timida ma sorprendentemente intonata e limpida uscì dalle labbra di Ayako: -“E l'amore avvolgerà... un mondo di magia... tra tutti c'è perfetta armonia, e ognuno incanterààà”!- Miyagi gemette, un po' perché sentir cantare Ayako era, a quanto pareva, l'ottava meraviglia del mondo, e un po' perché porcaccia di una miseria, non sarà mica che Mitsui voleva fregargli la ragazza? Non che fossero fidanzati, ma cacchio d'un cacchio, Mitsui lo sapeva benissimo che Miyagi aveva delle mire su Ayako!  
Mitsui sembrò riprendere vigore grazie all'intervento di Ayako. In un guizzo di genio artistico, si alzò la maglietta, rossa, fin sopra la testa: adesso sembrava indossare una ridicola, sudaticcia parrucca rossa. Almeno nella sua testa, era una chiarissima allusione alla chioma fulva di Hanamichi Sakuragi; tutti gli altri si chiesero quando, esattamente, Mitsui si fosse bevuto il cervello, e pensavano che così sembrava proprio l'imbecille che era.  
-“Per dirgli che io l'amo...”- cantò con voce suadente, -“Dovrei spiegar perché. Fantasmi e luuuci deeel passatooo ritornano da me!”  
-Che idiota.- commentò Rukawa, -Ha anche sbagliato pronome.  
-E da quando tu sai cos'è un pronome?- lo pungolò Sakuragi.  
-E tu?- ribatté glaciale Rukawa. Nel frattempo, Ayako si era tolta il cappellino e aveva afferrato uno scopettone per lavare il pavimento; se lo mise in testa, tirandosi sulla fronte le soffici cordicelle. Era l'unico modo che le era venuta in mente per simulare la celebre frangetta di Kaede Rukawa.  
-“Qualcooosa mi nasconde, ma io non so cos'è...”- cantò, -“Perché non vuole...” no, aspetta.- pensò furiosamente per qualche istante, poi sostituì una parola della canzone con una più adeguata e riprese: - “...dimostrare che in luuuiii c'èèè un vero reee!”- Mitsui scoppiò a ridere così forte che dovesse piegarsi in due: -Questa sì che è bella! Giusto, lo rivela fin troppo spesso ma non lo dimostra mai!- le urla di Akagi, che guardava i due con gli occhi fuori dalle orbite, scioccato dalla dimostrazione di infantilismo della solitamente serissima manager, furono coperte dal coro di alcune matricole. Senza badare alle proteste del capitano e agli incessanti “ho ho ho” di Anzai, insieme intonarono: -“Eee l'amooore avvooolgerààà i sogni e laaa reeealtààà! Fra tutti c'èèè perfeeetta armonia e ognuuuno incaaanteeerààà!”- Mitsui e Ayako esitarono solo un istante, poi si unirono al coro. La voce di Ayako si levò in un'acuta, perfetta seconda voce: -“E tra noi si poooserààà un regno diii maaagiiiaaa! E il giorno poi, le ooombre dissolverà, spalaaancheeerààà la viiiaaa!”- Mitsui prese le mani di Ayako, facendo emettere un gemito addolorato a Miyagi. La fissò negli occhi come un innamorato fissa la sua bella prima di dichiararsi e intonò: -“E lui non ha... che lui... ormai... nei pensieeeriii suoooiii...”- Ayako ridacchiò. Con voce bassa e artefatta proseguì: -“Il nostro trio... è un'aaaltraaa storia...”- fu il turno di Mitsui di ridacchiare. Con un solo sguardo d'intesa, si gettarono in ginocchio e si passarono a vicenda un braccio intorno alla vita; insieme cantarono, a voce altissima: -“NON TOOORNEEERÀÀÀ... COOON NOOOIIII!”- e finsero di scoppiare in pianto disperato; dopo poco erano abbracciati l'uno all'altra e ridevano come due babbuini.  
Miyagi fumava di rabbia, ma non riuscì a precedere Akagi, che con una mossa fulminea aveva mollato Il Pugno del Gorilla sulla capoccia suonata del suo miglior tiratore da tre punti e aveva sollevato Ayako per il colletto della polo.  
-POTETE PIANTARLA ADESSO?  
-Ah, che modi, Gori...- protestò fiaccamente Mitsui, massaggiandosi il bernoccolo che gli ornava la testa, -Stavo solo dicendo in confidenza ai miei amici che secondo me qui gatta ci cova.  
-QUALUNQUE COSA TU ABBIA VOLUTO DIRE, TI HANNO SENTITO SU TUTTE LE TERRE EMERSE DEL GLOBO, ALLA FACCIA DELLA CONFIDENZA!  
-Ma capitano! Era una deduzione brillantissima!- Mitsui, ancora carico di adrenalina e incurante del pericolo, si mise in punta di piedi e sussurrò all'orecchio di Akagi: -Secondo me, Rukawa e Sakuragi sono innamorati!- la reazione di Akagi fu ovviamente violentissima: -MA CHE COSA DIAVOLO STAI...!- si bloccò e guardò dove fino ad un istante prima i due ragazzi in questione erano sull'orlo di uno one-on-one a suon di cazzotti. Vide solo Rukawa, lievemente arrossito, che si copriva gli occhi con una mano. Proseguì: -Un attimo, sai che potresti anche aver ragione?  
-Posho shapere che cosha shta sucedeeendo?- la voce di Sakuragi, insieme al suo proprietario, era emersa alle loro spalle. Uno sguardo torvo e curioso saettò da Akagi a Mitsui e indietro ancora.  
-Niente che ti riguardi, Sakuragi, torna ad allenarti sui fondamentali!- lo spinse via Ayako.

Miyagi uscì mogio mogio dalla palestra. La sua vita si era appena trasformata in un musical, ma lui aveva scoperto di non essere Danny Zucco che conquistava una Sandy Olson dai capelli ricci, bensì uno sfigatissimo Eugene sullo sfondo. Era ingiusto, tremendamente ingiusto: Mitsui era bello, alto, apprezzato, doveva proprio prendersi anche Ayako? Miyagi emise un sospiro tremulo.  
-Ehi, Ryota!- una voce lo chiamò da dietro le sue spalle e lui s'irrigidì da capo a piedi. Ma proprio da capo a piedi, parti intermedie comprese, perché era la voce di Ayako, e chiamava lui!  
-Aya-chan!- rispose con gioia, agitando una mano per aria come se lei non l'avesse visto. Si fermò, trattenendo la voglia irrefrenabile di mettersi a fare una danza sfrenata sul posto, e attese che lei lo raggiungesse.  
-Allenamenti interessanti, oggi, non credi?- chiese Ayako.  
-Mmm.- rispose lui, afflosciandosi. Pensava al coltellaccio da cucina che sua madre teneva nel terzo cassetto, e si ripromise di fare harakiri se Ayako gli avesse confessato di essersi scoperta innamorata di Mitsui.  
-Hai capito cosa intendeva Mitsui, no?- il piccolo, tenero cuoricino di Miyagi si frantumò sotto i colpi inconsapevoli della bella manager.  
-È innamorato di te?- chiese. Meglio prima che poi. Ayako lo guardò stralunata: -Ma no! A parte che... hai riconosciuto la canzone del Re Leone, no?  
-Ah, io... ceeerto!- mentì Miyagi, segnandosi di andare a rispolverare qualche classico Disney. La sua sorellina sarebbe stata felicissima di affiancarlo nell'ingrato compito.  
-Mitsui dice che secondo lui Sakuragi e Rukawa sono innamorati... secondo me ha ragione!  
-CHE COSA?  
-Dai, stanno sempre lì a battibeccare, a provocarsi l'un l'altro...  
-Sì, ma... sono due maschi!  
-E allora? L'amore non ha confini!- Ayako strinse le mani una all'altra e guardò in cielo, sognante: -Ma te li immagini? Tutti pucci pucci e coccole, che giocano insieme, e si passano la palla, e continuano a insultarsi ma poi si baciano, e fanno l'amore...  
-Ayako, io ti adoro, lo sai, ma non posso immaginarmi Rukawa e Sakuragi che fanno l'amore, ti prego! Non costringermi!  
-Facciamo un patto.- disse Ayako, e fermò Miyagi con un tocco della mano sul gomito. Lui si voltò immediatamente a guardarla, amante fedele e incrollabile, e fissò gli occhi nei suoi. Ayako aveva uno sguardo deciso e al tempo stesso birichino: -Se finisce che Ru e Hana si mettono insieme, o se in qualunque modo verrà dimostrata la teoria di Mitsui, ti giuro sul mio onore che uscirò con te. Di sabato sera. Da soli. E ti permetterò di riaccompagnarmi fino a casa e di darmi il bacio della buonanotte. Che ne dici?- Miyagi rimase a bocca aperta come un pesce lesso, o per meglio dire la sua mandibola si slogò e cadde a terra.  
Milioni di campane risuonarono a festa, angioletti con le chiappe di fuori svolazzarono a destra e a manca suonando trombe, il mondo si tinse di rosa e un organetto che sembrava parecchio quello dell'NBA cominciò a suonare la marcia nuziale.  
-Sai che ti dico?- riuscì a spremersi fuori mentre ricominciava a camminare, -Quei due mi piacciono. Ce li vedo bene insieme. Li shippo, li shippo come non ho mai shippato nessuno nella mia vita. Dovremmo trovargli uno ship-name. E poi chiuderli in spogliatoio assieme, con un flacone di lubrificante.- Ayako rise sonoramente. In fondo riconosceva di volere molto bene a quel ragazzo ribelle, con quei capelli ricci e soffici e l'orecchino che scintillava arrogante al lobo del suo orecchio. Avvertì distintamente la pulsione di allungare il capo e succhiare quell'orecchio, sentire la sua morbidezza e il contrasto con il duro metallo del piercing. Ricacciando quelle sensazioni per un successivo ragionamento a luci spente, prese sottobraccio Miyagi e gli appoggiò la testa sulla spalla, nella luce morente del giorno che tingeva tutto di rosso.  
L'amore era proprio nell'aria, quella sera.


End file.
